1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lubricating technology and more particularly, to a lubricating device for linear transmission mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular liner transmission device, for example, linear guideway, generally comprises a guide member and a movable member, for example, a rail and a sliding block. The guide member is magnetically conductive, comprising at least one mounting hole for mounting at a support. The movable member is movable along the guide. The guide member and the movable member may wear quickly after a long use.
To solve the aforesaid wearing problem, two measures may be adopted. One measure is to coat the guide member with a layer of oil-containing material. The other measure is to install a lubricating device in the movable member to continuously dispense a storage lubricating oil. The aforesaid two measures can achieve a lubricating effect. Taiwan Patent Publication Number 1260374 discloses a lubricating device for this purpose. This design comprises a lubricant dispenser detachably mounted on the linear guideway for lubricating the linear guideway. By means of connecting a male connector and a female connector together, an oil passage defined in the male and female connectors is kept in communication between a nozzle hole of an end cap and an oil outlet of the lubricant dispenser for guiding the storage lubricating oil out of the lubricant dispenser into the nozzle hole of the end cap for lubricating the linear guideway. This design has the advantages of simple structure and ease of use. However, this design can simply dispense a lubricating oil of high flowability. It is not suitable for use in a place where a high level of environmental cleanliness should be maintained, such as clean room. For use in a clean room, a viscous lubricating grease should be used instead of a high volatility of lubricating oil. Thus, this design cannot satisfy the demands.
Further, Taiwan Patent Publication Number 1263744 discloses a lubricant dispenser, comprising an oil tank, a connector and a lubricant applicator. The oil tank comprises an oil transferring device. The connector has an oil absorbing substance mounted therein and kept in contact with the oil transferring device and the lubricant applicator for allowing the storage lubricating oil to be transferred from the oil tank to the grooved surface of the rail of the linear guideway. Further, the connector has two connecting portions respectively disposed at two distal ends thereof. One connecting portion is inserted through the lubricant applicator and coupled to the sliding block of the linear guideway. The other connecting portion is connected to the oil tank by a joint. This design is convenient for application. However, this design still cannot satisfy the demand because it is simply suitable for dispensing a lubricating oil of high flowability.